jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival and Fire
The gang all spend the day enjoying the Swallowtail Festival until they are rudely interrupted by a goblin attack. Tzeitels Account Tzeitel woke early excited for the festival and quickly dressed for her day off. Quickly arriving at the Cathedral, Tzeitel helped her boss Vernah set up the stall for her store before bouncing away to look at all the other stalls. Soon after the rest of the townsfolk arrived and the festival was under way. Seeing an acrobatics competition was about to start Tzeitel rushed over to join only to see Jubrayl Vhiski which gave her second thoughts. The less attention from Jubrayl the better, and after his dismal performance she was quite happy she didn't participate and risk beating him. However she did succeed at the subsequent archery competition, placing all three of her arrows in the center and splitting one. She watched as her other friends joined the weight tossing competion, cheering them on even when they failed. Soon after Jag convinced Tzeitel to help him with a performance of the Epic of the Sammich. Despite her nerves the combination of their friends efforts birthed an amazing performance that would be talked about for years to come. The crowd went wild, throwing coins to the performers (half of which Tzeitel managed to snag with noone the wiser.) and cheering them on. Shortly after the Swallowtails were released and she was filled with such joy she started dancing. Due to the circumstances and Tzeitels encouragement the rest of the townsfolk joined her in a massive dance throughout the festival grounds. Tzeitel spied Napolia standing awkwardly in the center of this massive party, and mischeiviously she was convinced to join in as well. Napolias family took the floor, producing logs that they tossed into the fountain, jumping on top and trying to push the others off and Napolia joined them. Noticing a business opportunity Tzeitel snagged a hat and started "collecting" donations for the impressive lumberjack show. After the crowd was properly milked for coin, Tzeitel backflipped onto the same log as Napolia giving her a smile and attempting to dance her off the log. As she flipped off again Napolia managed to snag her scarf and chased after her. Tzeitel turned and confronted her with a smile, asking for her scarf back yet Napolia refused demanding payment. Tzeitel cried theif to the enjoyment of the crowd who continued to believe it was part of the show. Very soon after another lumberjack joined the argument now demanding the money she collected for them. Tzeitel convinced them it was only a total of 4 silver coins and passed the money to them both and retrieved her scarf. As she was walking away she noticed the same lumberjack entering an allyway and coming back out in some other absurd outfit. Suspicious yet unable to truly discern who it was, Tzeitel followed the supposed lumberjack as he talked up a girl. While he was occupied Tzietel retrieved her two silver, left with only a whisper in his ear but then heard a whisper in her own. Somone was watching her, and now contacting her with magic, telling her to be careful at the game she was playing. Further intrigued Tzeitel pranced away considering the lumberjack and the magical voice. Lunch then began as the group grabbed their various free meals at sat at a table together. (Jaime decided to get one of each, somehow still not throwing up after all the food he ate at the start of the festival.) Tzeitel sat across from Napolia, further teasing her and looking for an opening to retrieve her lost silver. When the moment arose she snagged them back and calmly walked away, yet someone must have noticed because soon after Napolia had chased after her, gripping her by ankle and shaking her upside down. She heard the clank of coins yet couldn't locate them, and Tzeitel decided to try laughing it off, hoping Napolia eventually got bored or somone helped her down. Right on cue, Wesh rushed over and demanded Napolia put her down even paying her off with a gold coin. Tzeitel recognized the voice as the same on whispering in her ear before, and was touched that he helped her out of this bind and didn't blow her cover after recovering her silver before. Replacing his gold coin was the least she could do, and as the day progressed on Tzeitel spent it socializing and slipping a few more silvers on her person. It was time for the closing ceremony, the townsfolk had gathered where they had originally started when suddenly a shriek pierced the crowd and the sea of people parted to show a dog dead in the street. A war chant started, very poorly worded in squeeky voices and Tzeitel saw some Goblins rush behind a cart. Drawing her rapier and a dagger from her bandolier she rushed to help take out the filthy creatures, yet Napolia and Jaime seemed to have beaten her to the punch, trapping one and slaying another. Wesh stepped up from behind casting a spell and putting them asleep, just as another group of goblins showed up from the other side. Turning around Tzeitel moved towards the new group and yelled for Jag to assist her. After a few seconds Jag had moved into range, threatening the goblin as Tzeitel rushed to the other side and stabbed him clear in the throat as the rest of her friends killed the rest. The courtyard was clear but there were still screams coming from down the street. The group formed up again chasing the screams to find another group of goblins butchering a dog to the horror of its noble owner. They jumped into action, Napolia charging them down and rending two of them from the front before they even knew what was going on. As the two in the front were occupied, Tzeitel bounced to the side and threw a dagger at a goblin in the rear, catching him in the eye as she quickly drew another from her wrist sheath. In the next second the only thing left was a rabbid dog one of the goblins had been riding, Tzeitel threw her dagger at it, wounding it and somone else put the beast down. The noble was still in tears but rushed towards Tzeitel shaking her hand and thanking her dearly for saving him. Flattered but still with her priorities straight, Tzeitel grabbed a few silvers from his purse with her free hand, while the group as a whole decided to meet up back at the Rusty Dragon where the Cirque de Slay's next adventure will start. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Chronicles